A Cry in the Night
by Prongs is my Patronus
Summary: Harry isn't a Potter, but he doesn't find out till his sixth year, when he creates a lineage potion. Who's his real father? and why did Lilly lie? and how does this affect Harry and the prophecy? all will be revealed! Slight Ron and Ginny bashing. Major Sirius, Peter and James bashing.
1. Prologue

**A Soft Cry in the Night**

**October~1979**

Lilly slipped out of the room and padded down the stairs towards the common room. She could hear voices floating up the stairs and she paused, listening.

"Guys, I don't feel right leaving her out of this. She's my girlfriend I think she has a right to know about all of this." James Potter said from near the bottom of the stairs.

"Prongs she is an uptight little prefect. She can't handle the truth, okay. Plus she's Snivellis's friend, so she definitely won't approve of us doing this particular prank." Peter said from near the fireplace.

"I'm with Peter, she's not marauder material. She can't handle it, okay." Sirius commented from near the guy's staircase.

"Well what you think of this Remus, do you think I should break up with her. If she's not marauder material, then I'm not going to stay with her."

"No, I think that you should stay together. But if you want to break up with her then do it. You shouldn't let your friends make all of your important decisions." Remus said tiredly. "I like Lilly and if you break up with her then I'll still be friends with her is all I'm saying." Lilly's heart soared, at least they weren't all bad, and she knew she liked Remus for a reason. She padded down the stars a little bit further so she could hear well.

"Okay then , I'm going to go on a break with her, just a temporary hiatus of sorts. Now can we plan the major prank of the year?" For the next couple of hours she listened as they made a plan to prank the Slytherins at the closing feast. Just before dawn she slid back into her room. She was going to turn the marauders plan against them.

**November~1979**

Severus looked at Lilly heartbroken. "You're pregnant? Get out of here!"

"But!"

"NO, I don't want to hear it! Just GET OUT!" Severus opened his door and watched as Lilly fled his room. _How could she have his baby? She's with me now; I love her, not him. I Severus J. Snape! _He collapsed to the floor in a heap, tears streaming down his face.

**July~1979**

"Push, Lils, just one more push! You're doing good!" James said encouragingly. Suddenly a cry broke into the room.

"It's a boy." The healer said, taking him to get cleaned, weighed, and measured.

"You hear that Lils? We have our little Harry James."

"Yeah, it's great." _My little baby, my little Harry James Snape. But, of course, no one but me knows that, so it's got to be Harry James Potter. At least I know that it's Harry Snape._


	2. Chapter 1: A Potion's Revealing

**A Soft Cry in the Night**

**September~1995**

Harry groaned and slid into the potions classroom. It wasn't that he hated potions, it was actually the opposite, more like the teacher hated him. He walked to the front of the room and sat in the always open desk nearest to the potions storage cupboard. Behind him he could hear the door open and the rest of the class started filing in; Slytherins came in first claiming all of the seats in the right side of the classroom, followed in small groups of two or three were the Gryffindors.

"Ron just let it drop, okay? All he wants is for animosity to end," He heard Hermione talking to Ron and then her voice dropped so it was barely heard even by Ron, "_especially since Professor Snape is a part of the Order. _So please just let it drop." Hermione pleaded once more, but Ron shook his head and sat at the desk in the very back, the farthest from Snape's desk.

Harry sighed. At one point he would have been sitting back there with him and Hermione, and they all would have been laughing about something trivial. But ever since he heard about the prophecy he had been more aware of the fragility of human life and how every decision, even the tiny ones could immensely change someone's entire outlook on something. Ron had been bad mouthing Snape as usual, but this time Harry could not just sit around he felt like something inside of him was screaming at him to do something; like somehow Snape was connected to him. He had told Ron off and yelled at him about he was being inconsiderate of Snape and his life. That he had no idea how hard it was to do what Snape did, especially whilst teaching a bunch of inconsiderate people. Ron, of course, took great offence at that, yelled back, and they hadn't talked since.

"Harry, I really don't want to take sides in this can I just remain an impartial standby?"Hermione asked, cautiously.

"Totally, I would never ask you to take sides. I'm okay, really." Harry said waving her off to her seat next to Neville. Snape had apparently come to his sense and paired people up. The people who had the worst time with the people who had the best time and then everyone else could sit where they wanted. Neville was actually doing really well, considering that he was afraid of Snape.

"We will be brewing a somewhat complex potion this morning, called _**albero genealogico**_. It is the family tree potion. Once brewed only three drops of your blood will allow you to view your family tree. The directions are on the board; it only takes twenty minutes to brew, once you have your family tree you will be able to figure out if you did the potion right or not. I want no talking except between the partners **I **paired up. " Snape sat down at his desk his eyes narrowed, then like a bomb went off everyone moved to get their ingredients.

Harry looked at the board; _step one place your cauldron on high heat and add four cups of water and let boil. _After Harry started his water to boil he collected his ingredients, it was much less crowded as everyone had got theirs before. _Okay, let's see I need dragons scales, essences of lavender, snake venom, holly root, ginger, cinnamon, thyme, nutmeg, wow its sounding like a soup, aha the veritaserum. Okay looks like I'm ready to go. _

He walked back to his station and saw that his water was close to boiling so he chopped up the holly root and mixed the cinnamon, nutmeg, thyme and ginger in one bowl adding exactly three drops of veritaserum. As the water boiled he added the holly root, and the water turned a bright orange lowered the flame underneath the cauldron and put in the cinnamon mixture making sure to stir three times clockwise and one time counter clockwise for twenty minutes. As his potion turned a pale yellow he looked around. Noon else had gotten as far as he had and already it looked as if three people were going to have their potion turn out wrong. He shook his head sadly, _it's a basic potion that a first year could do, no wonder Snape has such a bad mood, he has to deal with all of these incompetent idiots all day. If I had to do it I would go insane, or start hexing people left and right. _As the twenty ended he placed in the final ingredients, and gave it one more clockwise stir and his potion flared red. Taking it off the heat he looked at the board. _Grab a fresh sheet of parchment, cut your palm with a pure silver blade and let exactly three drops of blood reach the parchment, then pour one cup of potion over the blood stained parchment in a circular fashion, let sit for five minutes. Then read your family tree. _He looked at his tools he had left his silver blade in his room, he sighed.

"Yes Mister Potter?" Snape asked coming over to his potion.

"I left my silver blade in my room, sir. Could I borrow one from someone else, please?" Harry asked staring him in the face. Snape liked people to be direct and not skirt around the issue, so that's what he did.

"Here Mister Potter, and don't forget it the next time." He grabbed one from on top of his desk and gave it to him strutting away immediately after it left his hand. Harry took out a sheet of parchment, cut his hand, let it drip, healed his cut, ladled the potion and waited. His heart was pounding and he didn't know why. It wasn't like he didn't know who his parents were. His dad was James and his mom was Lilly they were famous, everyone knew that. _Just one minute left its okay, it'll all be good. Stop it heart! Stop it! Wow I'm definitely crazy. I'm yelling at my heart, I need to be committed. _**Riiiinnnnggg. **His alarm went off and he silenced it. He turned to his paper and froze. It couldn't be. _ I must have done something wrong. Yes! It's that simple I added on to many drops of blood or veritaserum or something. _

"Professor Snape, I need your help." Harry asked his face paler that his parchment. As Snape walked over to him he started to hyperventilate.

"What is it now Potter?"

"I think I did my potion wrong, sir."

"Impossible, if anything were wrong your potion would not be this exact color."

"Then I think I did the second part wrong."

"Why would you think that?"

"Look at my results sir." Harry said avoiding his professor's eyes, preferring to look at his shoes. He heard Snape take a sharp breath and felt his body tense. He took a quick glance at him and found his face about as pale as Harry's own face.

"Everyone finish your potion and get your results, stay here until it's perfect. Bottle a sample of your potion and place it and your results on my desk, **neatly.** AS soon as you are done, you may leave. Do not blow anything up, or snoop around my things, especially if you value your life." He said glaring every person in the room into agreement. No one would ever dare go against professor Snape; he could probably kill you with one look if he wanted to. "Mister Potter get your things and follow me." He said walking towards the back of the room, Harry's results still in his hand.

Harry never moved faster in his life. He knew that Snape was taking him to Professor Dumbledore, but it didn't help his heart any. In fact it just made it worse. AS they walked towards Dumbledore's office there was silence. Only their feet made any noise and even that was low, barely audible. When they arrived the gargoyle sprang aside without one word from either of them. As if Dumbledore was already waiting for them. _Which he probably is. That guy knows everything that goes on in this castle, especially when it involves me. _ He was waiting for them at the top of the stairs and ushered them into his office without a word.

"What was so important Severus?" He asked settling himself into his chair.

"This," He said handing over the parchment so that Dumbledore could read it.

"And your sure it was done correctly?"

"Yes, he's become quite adept at making potions, and I was making sure that he didn't blow himself up. It was done expertly." Snape said looking affronted that he had to compliment Harry let alone let the boy hear it.

"Well then," said Dumbledore after a long and, let's face it, uncomfortable silence. "It looks as if we have some things to discuss."


	3. Chapter 2: A Revelation

********A/N I'm sorry that It's been so long, it's just very hectic right now. I promise to try to start posting at least once a week.******************

**A Soft Cry in the Night**

**September~1995**

"Damn right!" Harry yelled.

"Mister Po-Harry dos it down and stop throwing a fit!" Snape yelled back.

"NO! I just found out that my parents aren't my parents at all. I mean sure my mom is still the same, but hell you're my father! I was always told it was James Potter not Severus Snape! What next Draco is my twin brother and we are going to live in a castle with Voldemort and everything will be all hunky dory! I can't stand this! Ever since I started Hogwarts I've had my life planned out for me! I just want to be normal!" Harry screamed and fell to the floor crying. He didn't care that Snape was watching him. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"No Harry, Draco is not your twin, he is however my godson. I'm sorry that I've always treated you like dirt, but I always thought that Lilly cheated on me with Potter. Yes we were together. In our sixth year we got together and it was great. Around the beginning of seventh year we had a big fight and she went back to hanging around Potter and them. After a few weeks we got back together and a week later she found out she was pregnant. I had forgotten we had…been together before we split and accused her of being with potter. I yelled at her and threw her out because I felt cheated. That is why I hated you." Snape said sitting on the floor next to the distressed boy.

"Maybe the two of you would do better discussing this in your quarters, Severus." Professor Dumbledore said, startling the pair on the floor.

"Yes sir, of course." Severus said standing and pulling Harry up with him.

"See you later Professor." Harry said quietly as he allowed himself to be led down towards the dungeons. He quickly realized that he should probably be paying attention and started taking note of where they were going. After all the dungeons were massive and he didn't really want to get lost. Finally they approached a portrait of the founders.

"_Password." _Salazar Slytherin asked stepping forward. Harry realized it was the same portrait that covered Prof. McGonagall's quarters except that Godric Gryffindor was the one to step forward.

"Raven." Snape replied and the portrait opened to a stunning living room. It was decorated in various shades of blues and browns that complimented each other beautifully. In the room was a beautiful mahogany desk and chair. One of the walls was completely covered in books. The opposite wall held a fireplace and directly in front of it was a bearskin rug and deep blue couch that felt like heaven. On the wall across from the entrance were three doors. One he assumed went to Severus's bedroom and the other to his office and through that his classroom. But he had no idea what was behind the third door.

"The first door leads to my office the second one to my personal potions lab and the third to my bedroom. Another door will be added as a bedroom for yourself if you ever wish to sleep here instead of in your own dorm. You can have access to everything here; all I ask is that you do not mess up my potions lab. If you work in there you must clean up after yourself. Alright?" He said motioning with his arm to the different places in question.

"That's fine; umm what do I call you, exactly?" He looked nervously at his feet.

"You can call me dad or father whatever you prefer, or if you're not comfortable with that you can call me Severus. It's your choice." Snape said leading the young man to the couch and sitting him down.

"If it's really okay, I'd like to call you dad. I've never been able to call anyone that and I'd think I'd like to. As long as you're sure your okay with it."

"I would be delighted!" Severus could not hide the huge smile that came over his face.

"Now why don't I call a house elf to bring us some food, and we start getting to know one another."

********A/N I need your help. I don't know who to pair Harry up with! Anyone will do except the following: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and any Griffindor. also should Snape have a girlfriend? Thanks for all of your help! Love you guys lots!*********


End file.
